Monster Class - Troglodyte
This humanoid’s scaly hide is dull gray. Its frame resembles that of a cave lizard, with a long tail and crests on its head and back. The troglodyte is a feral, savage cave dweller. They are among the most populous denizens of the upper reaches of the endless caverns of the underworld, equally at home raiding the settlements of those who dwell above or below ground, yet for all their race’s fecundity and sprawl, as a whole they represent only a minor threat. The troglodyte is one of the oldest of intelligent races, and ruins found in some remote caverns testify to the fact that their empire was once among the largest in the world. A typical troglodyte stands about 5 feet tall and weighs 150 pounds. Alignment: Most troglodyte tend towards evil, and do whatever their greed, hatred, and lust for destruction drive them to do. They typically are hot-tempered, vicious, arbitrarily violent, and unpredictable. Troglodyte Racial Traits • +2 Strength, +2 Constitution, –2 Dexterity, –2 Intelligence: While troglodytes are quite strong and sturdy, their reactions are not the best. * Medium: Troglodytes are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Reptilian: Troglodytes are humanoids with the reptilian subtype. * Normal Speed: Troglodytes have a base speed of 30 feet. * Darkvision (Ex): Troglodytes can see perfectly in the dark up to 90 feet. * Natural Camouflage (Ex): Troglodytes gain a +2 racial bonus on Stealth checks. This bonus is doubled to +4 in rocky areas. ** Scaly Skin (Ex): A troglodyte’s strong scales grant it a +2 natural armor bonus to its AC. ** Languages: Troglodytes begin play speaking Common and Draconic. Troglodytes with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Abyssal, Dwarven, Giant, Goblin, Gnoll, and Orc. Hit Die: d8. Starting Wealth: 3d6 × 10 gp (average 105gp.) In addition, each character begins play with an outfit worth 10 gp or less. CLASS SKILLS The troglodyte’s class skills are Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Handle Animal (Cha), Heal (Wis), Profession (Wis), Ride (Dex), Stealth (Dex), and Survival (Wis). Skill Ranks per Level: 2 + Int modifier. CLASS FEATURES All the following are class features of the troglodyte racial class. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: A troglodyte is proficient with all simple weapons, but not with any type of armor or shield. Ability Score Increases: As a troglodyte gains levels, its ability scores increase as noted on Table: Troglodyte. These increases stack and are gained as if through level advancement. Natural Armor (Ex): At 1st level and again at 2nd level, a troglodyte’s natural armor bonus to its AC increases by +2. Claws (Ex): At 1st level, a troglodyte gains 2 claw attacks. These are primary attacks that deal 1d4 points of damage plus the troglodyte’s Strength modifier. Bite (Ex): At 2nd level, a troglodyte gains a bite attack. This is a primary attack that deals 1d4 points of damage plus the troglodyte’s Strength modifier. Predator Skill (Ex): At 2nd level, a troglodyte’s racial bonus on Stealth checks increases to +4 (doubled to +8 in rocky areas). Stench (Ex): Starting at 2nd level, a troglodyte begins to secrete an oily chemical that nearly every other creature finds offensive. All living creatures within 30 feet except other troglodytes or creatures with the stench ability must succeed at a Fortitude save (DC 10 + 1/2 the troglodyte’s Hit Dice + the troglodyte’s Constitution modifier) or be sickened for one minute. A creature that successfully saves cannot be affected by the same troglodyte’s stench for 24 hours. A delay poison or neutralize poison spell removes the effect from the sickened creature. Creatures with immunity to poison are unaffected, and creatures resistant to poison receive their normal bonuses on their saving throws against this stench.